This invention relates to rail road freight cars, and more particularly to a rail road well car having cross members for supporting lading carried in the well car.
Railway well cars may be conceptualised as having a pair of deep, spaced apart, parallel beams, with floor members extending cross-wise between the beams to form a support frame for lading. The ends of the deep beams are mounted to end structures, and the end structures are supported on a pair of railcar trucks. Although single unit well cars are still common, there has been a trend in recent years toward articulated, multi-unit railcars that permit a relatively larger load to be carried on fewer railcar trucks. The cross section of the car is generally defined by the pair of spaced apart left and right hand deep side beams, and structure between the side sills of the side beams to support such lading as may be placed in the well. Typically the floor, or lading support structure in the well includes diagonally oriented members to carry shear between the side sills under lateral loading conditions.
Contemporary well cars may carry a number of alternative loads made up of containers in International Standards Association (ISO) sizes or domestic sizes, and of highway trailers. The ISO containers are 8xe2x80x2-0xe2x80x3 wide, 8xe2x80x2-6xe2x80x3 high, and come in a 20xe2x80x2-0xe2x80x3 length weighing up to 52,900 lbs., or a 40xe2x80x2-0xe2x80x3 length weighing up to 67,200 lbs. Domestic containers are 8xe2x80x2-6xe2x80x3 wide and 9xe2x80x2-6xe2x80x3 high. Their standard lengths are 45xe2x80x2, 48xe2x80x2 and 53xe2x80x2. All domestic containers have a maximum weight of 67,200 lbs. Recently 28xe2x80x2 long domestic containers have been introduced in North America. They are generally used for courier services which have lower lading densities. The 28xe2x80x2 containers have a maximum weight of 35,000 lbs.
Common sizes of highway trailers are the 28xe2x80x2 pup trailer weighing up to 40,000 lbs., and the 45xe2x80x2 to 53xe2x80x2 trailer weighing up to 60,000 lbs. for a two axle trailer and up to 90,000 lbs., for a three axle trailer. Hitches are located on the end structures at both ends of the well. The wheels of a trailer can rest in the well, with the front, or nose, of the trailer overhanging the car end structure at one end or the other of the well. Where pup trailers are used, two back-to-back 28xe2x80x2 pup trailers can be loaded in the well facing in opposite directions. Alternatively, shipping containers, typically of 20 ft., 28 ft, or 40 ft lengths may be placed in the well, with other shipping containers stacked on top in a xe2x80x9cdouble-stackxe2x80x9d configuration. Further, well cars can carry mixed loads of containers and trailers.
Whichever the case may be, a well car is required to withstand three kinds of loads. First, it must withstand longitudinal draft and buff loads inherent in pulling or pushing a train, particularly those loads that occur during slack run-ins and run-outs on downgrades and upgrades. Other variations of the longitudinal load are the 1,000,000 lbs., squeeze load and the 1,250,000 lbs., single ended impact load. Second, the well car must support a vertical load due to the trailers or shipping containers it carries. Third, it must be able to withstand lateral loading as the well car travels along curves and switch turn-offs.
For example, in an earlier well car, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,567 of Hill et al., issued Jan. 16, 1990, the structure between the side sills includes lateral cross members. The ends of the cross members are mounted to longitudinally extending side sills. The cross members are indirectly attached to the side sills via hinged fittings which, in turn, are attached to the side sills. The hinge connection may tend to permit some flexing of the structure under some loads, while still providing a connection conceptually analogous to a pin joint for resistance to lateral deflection.
Longitudinal compressive loads imposed on the well car are transmitted into the car at the draft gear stops in the coupler pocket; carried outboard in the end structures through the end shear plate, sills and bolsters to the side beams; and then along the top and bottom chords to the other end of the car. The combined compressive longitudinal loads alone, or in combination with the effect of the vertical container loads, tend to urge the top chords to buckle. Typically under compressive loading the top chords of the side beams tend to move laterally inboard relative to the bottom chords.
One way to address this tendency is to employ top chords of heavier section and high polar moment of inertia. This may tend to increase the weight of the side beams. It is generally desirable to avoid increasing the weight of rail road cars, since an increase in weight implies an increase in cost of material for fabrication, increased running costs when the car is empty, and a reduced maximum lading capacity since the loaded weight of the car plus lading must not exceed a given limit, whether 263,000 lbs., 286,000 lbs., or 315,000 lbs., as may govern the service for which the car is intended. For these reasons, it is generally preferable to use a lesser weight of metal more efficiently.
The inward deflection of the top chords of the side beams under buckling loads (as suggested by the intermittently dashed lines exaggeratedly representing deflection, the top chord deflection being signified by xe2x80x98xcex4xe2x80x99 in FIG. 4a), can be resisted to some extent by providing an opposing spring mechanism. To that end, it is desirable to employ a continuous cross member from side to side, and side posts connecting the top and bottom chords. The attachment to the side sills is conceptually similar to that of a built-in end condition. That is, a built-in end condition occurs where the connection joint will not only carry a shear load, but will, in addition, transmit a bending moment. If the cross-member transmits moments at connections to both side sills, and assuming that the cross-member is of significant section relative to the side sills, then twisting of the side beams will tend to impose a bending load in the cross member. As the car is symmetrical, this moment may tend to be resisted by an equal and opposite moment arising in the other half of the car, as suggested by moment xe2x80x98Mxe2x80x99, in FIG. 4a. When this occurs the cross member, and the other members in the load path, such as the side posts, co-operate to act as a spring assembly tending to resist the top chord deflection (buckling), and side beam twisting.
The floor structure of a container carrying well car may typically include lading bearing cross-members (a) at the ends of the well in the 40 foot container pedestal positions, and (b) in the middle of the well in the form of a central cross member to support containers at the 20 foot position. These vertical load bearing cross-members support the shipping container corners. The floor structure may also include several intermediate cross-members, and diagonals. The intermediate cross-members and diagonal members are conceptually like the members of a pin-jointed truss and are provided to aid in resistance to lateral loads, as opposed to bearing the vertical load of the containers. Consequently, inasmuch as these additional cross-members perform a different function, they tend to be of significantly reduced section relative to the container bearing cross-members.
In at least one earlier car, the connection of the floor cross-members and diagonal members to the side sills has been the source of fatigue cracking concerns. When the cross-members are welded in place, it is not uncommon for portions of the weld to be placed in repeated, cyclic loading during operation. Inasmuch as it is sometimes difficult to obtain consistent, defect-free welds, defects in the welds can provide fatigue crack initiation sites.
Use of hinges may tend to reduce the probability of fatigue crack initiation due to cyclic flexing in bending, since hinges do not transmit a bending moment. However, a hinged cross-member may also not tend to function to resist the lateral flexing of the side sills particularly well. A bolted connection may be preferable to a welded connection, since it avoids the possibility of weld defects and high levels of stress concentration due to geometric nonlinearities.
Other cross member assemblies, for example, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,670 of Butcher, issued Nov. 14, 1995, similarly have connections to the side sills in the horizontal plane only. U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,670 shows a three part main cross member assembly having a linear section matingly engaged with a mounting bracket at either end. The mounting bracket is welded to the linear section and then attached to a horizontal leg of a side sill. Both the main cross members and corresponding single piece intermediate cross members have hollow rectangular cross-sections. No additional reinforcement is provided at the ends of either cross member where shear forces caused by lading are greatest.
The use of a the three-part cross-member at either the central, 20 foot container position at mid-span in the well between the rail car trucks, or at the 40 foot container pedestal positions as shown by Butcher, may also have disadvantages. Container support castings were connected to either end of an intermediate cross member at a pair of peripheral welds respectively. These welded joints were labour intensive and required full ultrasonic (UT) inspection. In service, the welds are subjected to relatively severe cyclic loading. Flaws in such welded joints may tend to become fatigue crack initiation sites when subjected to cyclic loading. It would be advantageous to employ a cross-member at a container support position, whether at the 20 or 40 foot location, that tends not to expose a welded joint to cyclic loading. It would be most preferable to employ a forged (that is, hot or cold formed), one-piece monolithic beam that under-hangs the well from side sill to side sill.
In an aspect of the invention there is a container support cross member for supporting a shipping container in a well of a rail road well car. The well car has a pair of first and second spaced apart end structures and a pair of first and second spaced apart side beams mounted to extend between the end structures. The side beams and end structures co-operate to define the well therebetween. The container support cross member has a first member having a first end, a second end, and a medial portion between the first and second ends. The first member is monolithic. A first toe is formed at the first end of the first member. The first toe has a first upwardly extending flange. The first upwardly extending flange of the monolithic first member has bores defined therein to permit the first bent toe to be attached by a mechanical fastener to the first side beam. A second toe is formed at the second end of the first member. The second toe has a second upwardly extending flange. The second upwardly extending flange has bores defined therein to permit the second toe to be attached by a mechanical fastener to the second side beam. The container support cross-member has load bearing interfaces upon which to seat respective corners of one end of a shipping container, by which interfaces loads are passed into the first member.
In an additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the first flange has a root and a tip. The first flange has a width. The width is narrower at the tip than at the root. In another additional feature, the first flange has a root and a tip, and the flange has a through thickness. The through thickness is greater at the root than at the tip. In yet another additional feature, the first toe has a horizontal portion adjoining the medial portion of the cross member. The first flange extends upwardly from the horizontal portion. The bores in the flange include at least a first bore offset upwardly from the horizontal portion by a first distance, and at least a second bore offset upwardly from the horizontal portion by a second distance. The second distance is greater than the first distance. In still another additional feature, the bores in the flange run predominantly horizontally. The first toe has at least one lug formed thereat. The lug has a bore formed therein; and the bore of the lug extends predominantly vertically.
In still yet another additional feature, the monolithic member is formed from an initially flat monolithic bar. The first and second toes are formed from ends of the bar bent upwardly to form the flanges. The flanges are cut to have a profile having a root, and a tip. The profile has a width narrowing from the root to the tip. The flanges are machined to have a thickness that is greater at the root than at the tip. In another additional feature, the monolithic first member is formed from an initially flat bar. Each of the flanges of the toes are formed by bending an end of the flat bar such that the monolithic member has a U-shape when viewed from one side. In a further additional feature, the first toe has a horizontal portion between the medial portion of the first-member and the flange of the first toe. The horizontal portion is narrower adjacent to the flange than adjacent to the medial portion.
In yet a further additional feature, a second member is mounted to the medial portion of the first member. The first and second members co-operate to form a hollow section. In still a further additional feature, at least a second member is mounted to the medial portion of the first member to form a laminate. In another additional feature, the cross member has a longitudinal axis running from toe to toe, and the medial portion has a vertical slot formed therein. The slot has a major axis extending in the direction of the longitudinal axis. In still another additional feature, the medial portion is of generally uniform thickness. The slot passes fully through the medial portion, and the slot is located in the medial portion along the longitudinal axis thereof In yet another additional feature, the medial portion has two of the slots formed therein. The slots lie end to end relative to each other and are separated by a web. In a further additional feature, a container support cone is mounted to each of the load bearing interfaces. In still a further additional feature, at least one diagonal strut root fitting is mounted to the medial portion of the cross-member.
In another additional feature, the cross member has a second member mounted to the first member. The first and second members co-operate to define a hollow section beam having an upper flange, a lower flange and a pair of spaced apart webs extending between the upper and lower flanges. The strut root fitting is mounted to one of the webs. The cross member has a plate mounted between the webs within the hollow section to provide web continuity with the strut root fitting.
In another aspect of the invention, there is a container support cross member for supporting a shipping container in a well of a rail road well car. The well car has a pair of first and second spaced apart end structures and a pair of first and second spaced apart side beams mounted to extend between the end structures. The side beams and end structures co-operate to define the well therebetween. The container support cross member has a first member having a first end portion, a second end portion, and a medial portion between the first and second end portions. The first member is monolithic. A first toe is formed at the first end of the first member. The first toe has a first upwardly extending flange. The first upwardly extending flange of the monolithic first member has bores defined therein to permit the first bent toe to be attached by a mechanical fastener to the first side beam. A second toe is formed at the second end of the first member. The second toe has a second upwardly extending flange. The second upwardly extending flange has bores defined therein to permit the second toe to be attached by a mechanical fastener to the second side beam. A second member is mounted to at least the medial portion of the monolithic first member. The second member co-operates with the medial portion to form a hollow section beam. The container support cross-member has spaced apart load bearing interfaces upon which to seat respective corners of one end of a shipping container, by which interfaces loads are passed into the first member.
In an additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the medial portion of the first monolithic member is stepped downwardly relative to the toes. In another additional feature, the first and second members, when mounted together, define a box section. In yet another additional feature, the second member has a flange and a pair of downwardly extending legs. The legs are connected to the medial portion of the first member. In still another additional feature, the second member has ends connected to the first and second flanges of the first beam member. In still yet another additional feature, the medial portion of the first beam member has a downward offset between the first end portion and the medial portion of the first beam member. The second beam member includes a pair of downwardly extending webs mounted to the first beam member. The downwardly extending webs of the second beam member conform to the offset.
In a further additional feature, the second beam member has load bearing regions defining the load bearing interfaces for bearing the corners of a shipping container. The load bearing regions are located adjacent to the first and second ends respectively of the first beam member. A reinforcement member is mounted between the first beam member and the load bearing region of the second beam member. In yet another additional feature, an aperture is formed in the load bearing region of the second beam member to permit the reinforcement to be welded to the second beam member. In still yet another additional feature, a container locating cone is mounted to at least one of the container support interfaces.
In a further aspect of the invention there is a container support cross member for supporting a shipping container in a well of a rail road well car. The well car has a pair of first and second spaced apart end structures and a pair of first and second spaced apart side beams mounted to extend between the end structures. The side beams and end structures co-operate to define the well therebetween. The container support cross member has a first beam member having a first end, a second end, and a medial portion between the first and second ends. The first beam member is monolithic. A first attachment fitting is formed at the first end for connecting the first end to the first side beam. A second attachment fitting is formed at the second end for connecting the second end to the second side beam. A second beam member is mounted to the first beam member. The first and second beam members co-operate to form a beam of hollow section. The second beam member has a first load bearing region for bearing the load of a corner of a shipping container. The load bearing region is located adjacent to the first end of the first member. At least one reinforcement member is mounted between the first beam member and the load bearing region of the second beam member.
In an additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the reinforcement includes a flat bar standing on edge welded between the first and second beam members and forming a web therebetween. In another additional feature, the second beam member has at least one aperture formed therein to provide access for welding the reinforcement to the second beam member. In yet another additional feature, the reinforcement is welded to the second beam member by a plug weld. The aperture is at least partially filled in with weldmetal.
In still another additional feature, the attachment fittings include upturned flanges formed at each end of the first beam member. The second beam member is a downwardly opening channel section having first and second ends abutting and connected to the flanges of the first and second ends of the first beam member. In a further additional feature, container locating cones are mounted to the load bearing regions of the second beam member.
In still another aspect of the invention, there is a rail road well car for carrying shipping containers. The well car has a pair of first and second end structures supported by rail car trucks for rolling motion in a longitudinal direction. A pair of first and second spaced apart side beams extend between the end structures and have a well defined therebetween, and structure for supporting a shipping container in the well. The structure for supporting a shipping container in the well includes at least a first container support cross member mounted between the side beams in a position to support one end of a shipping container carried within the well. The container support cross member has a monolithic beam member having a first end portion, a second end portion, and a medial portion between the first and second end portions. The first end of the monolithic beam member is connected by mechanical fasteners to the first side beam at a first moment connection. The second end of the monolithic beam member is connected by mechanical fasteners to the second side beam at a second moment connection. The container support cross member has first and second spaced apart load bearing regions for supporting respective corners of an end of the shipping container.
In an additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the first and second side beams each have a top chord. A bottom chord and an intermediate member extends between the top chord and the bottom chord. The first and second ends of the container support cross member each have a respective upwardly extending flange formed thereat. Each flange seating is adjacent one of the bottom chords. The flanges are mechanically fastened to the bottom chords. In another additional feature, the bottom chords each have a first, upwardly extending leg and a second leg extending inwardly toward the well. Each end of the beam member has a horizontal portion seated above the second leg of one of the bottom chords. Each of the flanges of the beam member seats adjacent to the first leg of one of the bottom chords.
In yet another additional feature, the horizontal portions of the ends of the beam member are joined by mechanical fasteners to the second legs of the bottom chords, respectively, and the flanges are joined by mechanical fasteners to the first legs of the bottom chords. In still another additional feature, the flanges are joined by mechanical fasteners to the intermediate member of the side beam. In a further additional feature, the side beams have web doublers mounted to the intermediate members of the side beams abreast of the container support cross member. In still a further additional feature, the mechanical fasteners extend through the doublers. In another additional feature, the side beams have web stiffener posts mounted between the respective top chords and bottom chords abreast of the container support cross member. In yet another additional feature, the side beams have web doublers mounted to the intermediate members of the side beams abreast of the container support cross beam, and stiffener posts mounted between the respective bottom and top chords of the side beams abreast of the container support cross members.
In a further additional feature, the first and second side beams each have a top chord, a bottom chord and an intermediate web extending between the top chord and the bottom chord. The bottom chords each have a first, upwardly extending leg and a second leg extending inwardly toward the well. Each end of the monolithic beam member has a horizontal portion seated above the second leg of one of the bottom chords. The first and second ends of the container support cross member each have a respective upwardly extending flange formed thereat. Each flange seating is adjacent to the first leg of one of the bottom chords. The horizontal portion of the monolithic beam member is mechanically fastened to the second leg of the bottom chord. The flange is mechanically fastened to the first leg of the bottom chord at a first location. The flange is mechanically fastened to the side beam at a second location upwardly of the first leg of the bottom chord.
In another additional feature, the first side beam further has a first upwardly extending stiffener mounted abreast of the first cross member and the first moment connection. The second side beam further has a second upwardly extending stiffener mounted abreast of the first cross member and the second moment connection. In yet another additional feature, an intermediate cross member is mounted between the first and second side beams. The first side beam has a third upwardly extending stiffener mounted abreast of the intermediate cross member. The second side beam has a fourth upwardly extending stiffener mounted abreast of the intermediate cross member.
In still another additional feature, the first side beam further has a first top chord, a first bottom chord, and a first shear transfer member therebetween. The second side beam has a second top chord, a second bottom chord, and a second shear transfer member therebetween. The first and second upwardly extending stiffeners have a greater resistance to lateral flexure of the first and second top chords than the third and fourth upwardly extending stiffeners. In another additional feature, the first upwardly extending stiffener has a greater weight of section than the third upwardly extending stiffener. In still another additional feature, the first upwardly extending stiffener has a cross-section at mid height between the first top chord and the first bottom chord that has a higher second moment of area for resisting lateral flexure of the first top chord than the third upwardly extending stiffener. In a further additional feature, the first cross member is rigidly connected to the first stiffener and the second stiffener, whereby the first and second stiffeners and the first cross member co-operate to resist deflection of the first and second top chords in a direction transverse to the longitudinal direction.
In yet another additional feature, the first side beam further has a first upwardly extending stiffener mounted abreast of the first cross member and abreast of the first moment connection. The second side beam further has a second upwardly extending stiffener mounted abreast of the first cross member and abreast of the second moment connection. In still another additional feature, a second container support cross member is spaced from the first container support member. The first and second container support members are located to support opposite ends of a shipping container carried in the well. The second container support cross member is mounted between the first and second side beams. The first side beam has a third upwardly extending stiffener mounted abreast of the second container support cross member. The second side beam has a fourth upwardly extending stiffener mounted abreast of the second container support cross member.
In still yet another additional feature, the first side beam has a first top chord, a first bottom chord, and a first shear transfer member therebetween. The second side beam has a second top chord, a second bottom chord, and a second shear transfer member therebetween. The first and second upwardly extending stiffeners have a greater resistance to lateral flexure of the first and second top chords than the third and fourth upwardly extending stiffeners. In another additional feature, the first upwardly extending stiffener has a cross-section at mid height between the first top chord and the first bottom chord that has a higher second moment of area for resisting lateral flexure of the first top chord than the third upwardly extending stiffener.
In still another additional feature, the second container support cross member has a second monolithic beam member having a first end, a second end, and a medial portion between the first and second ends. The first end of the second monolithic beam member is connected to the first side beam at a third moment connection. The second end of the monolithic beam member is connected to the second side beam at a fourth moment connection. The second container support cross member has first and second spaced apart load bearing regions for supporting respective corners of another end of the shipping container. In yet another additional feature, the first cross member is located at substantially a mid-span location between the end structures. In a further additional feature, an end container support cross member is mounted between the first and second side beams. The end container cross member has first and second ends joined at moment connections to the first and second side beams respectively.
In another additional feature, the well car of claim 54 has two end container cross members. Each end container cross member is spaced about 20 feet from the first container support cross member to permit opposite ends of a 20 ft shipping container to be carried by the first container support cross member and by one of the end cross members. The end cross members also are alternately co-operable to support opposite ends of a 40 ft shipping container placed thereon. In still another additional feature, the end container cross member further has a pedestal at an end thereof for supporting a container. In yet another additional feature, the first and second bottom chords extend parallel to each other and have inwardly extending legs, and a gap being defined therebetween. The gap is less wide than an 8xe2x80x2-0xe2x80x3 wide intermodal cargo container.
In another aspect of the invention, there is a well car for carrying shipping containers. The well car has a pair of first and second end structures supported by rail car trucks for rolling motion in a longitudinal direction, and a pair of first and second spaced apart side beams extending between the end structures and having a well defined therebetween. A container support cross member is mounted between the side beams to support a shipping container load carried within the well. The container support cross member has a first beam member having a first end, a second end, and a medial portion between the first and second ends. A first bent toe is formed at the first end of the first member. The first bent toe is connected to the first side beam at a first moment connection. A second bent toe is formed at the second end of the monolithic beam member. The second bent toe is connected to the second side beam at a second moment connection. A second beam member is mounted to the first beam member to form a hollow beam. A portion of the first beam member forms a first flange portion of the hollow beam. A portion of the second beam member forms a second flange portion of the compound beam. The second flange portion is spaced from the first flange portion. The first and second flange portions co-operate to resist vertical flexure. The hollow beam has a first load bearing region for supporting a corner of a shipping container, and a second load bearing region for supporting a second corner of a shipping container. The hollow beam has reinforcement between the first and second flange portions at the first and second load bearing regions.
In another aspect of the invention, there is a rail road well car for carrying shipping containers. The well car has a pair of first and second end structures supported by rail car trucks for rolling motion in a longitudinal direction, and a pair of first and second spaced apart side beams extending between the end structures and having a well defined therebetween. First and second container support cross members are mounted between the side beams in a position to support opposite ends of a shipping container load carried within the well. The first container support cross member has a monolithic beam member having a first end, a second end, and a medial portion between the first and second ends. The first end of the monolithic beam member is connected to the first side beam at a first moment connection. The second end of the monolithic beam member is connected to the second side beam at a second moment connection. The first container support cross member has respective first and second load bearing regions spaced to support respective corners of an end of a shipping container. Each side beam has a top chord, a bottom chord and a web extending between the top chord and the bottom chord. Each side beam has a stiffener extending between the top chord and the bottom chord abreast of the first container support cross member.
In an additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the well car has at least one intermediate cross tie extending between the first and second side beam members at a location between the first and second container support cross members. In an additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the stiffeners abreast of the first container support cross member are first stiffeners and each of the side beams has at least one second stiffener mounted to the web and extending between the top and bottom chords at a location distant from the first container support cross member. The first stiffeners are of greater resistance to sideways deflection of the top chord than the second stiffeners.
In another aspect of the invention, there is a rail road well car for carrying intermodal containers, comprising first and second end structures supported by rail car trucks for rolling motion in a longitudinal direction. A pair of first and second spaced apart side beams extend between the end structures. The side beams define a well therebetween in which to carry intermodal containers. A first cross member is mounted between the side beams in a position to bear corner loads from at least one container. The first cross member is located to support lading carried within the well. The first cross member has a first beam member having a first end, a second end, and a medial portion between the first and second ends. The first beam member has a first bent toe formed at the first end thereof. The first beam member has a second bent toe formed at the second end thereof. The first bent toe has a bolted moment connection to the first side beam. The second bent toe has a bolted moment connection to the second side beam. The first beam member is formed from a monolithic bar.
In another aspect of the invention, there is a rail road well car for carrying intermodal containers, comprising first and second end structures supported by rail car trucks for rolling motion in a longitudinal direction. A pair of first and second spaced apart side beams extend between the end structures. The side beams define a well therebetween in which to carry intermodal containers. The well has a length sufficient to accommodate two 20 foot shipping containers. A first cross member is mounted between the side beams in a position to bear loads from two adjacent 20 foot shipping containers carried in the well. The first cross member has a first beam member having a first end, a second end, and a medial portion between the first and second ends. The first beam member is formed from a monolithic bar. The first beam member has a first bent toe formed at the first end thereof. The first beam member has a second bent toe formed at the second end thereof. The first bent toe has a mechanically fastened moment connection to the first side beam. The second bent toe has a mechanically fastened moment connection to the second side beam. The first cross member has load bearing portions for accommodating corner fittings of ends of the two adjacent 20 foot shipping containers at the same time.
In another aspect of the invention, there is a rail road well car for carrying intermodal containers, comprising first and second end structures supported by rail car trucks for rolling motion in a longitudinal direction. A pair of first and second spaced apart side beams extend between the end structures. The side beams define a well therebetween in which to carry intermodal containers. A first cross member is mounted between the side beams in a position to support one end of a shipping container carried in the well. A second cross member is mounted between the side beams in a position to support another end of the shipping container. The first cross member has a first beam member having a first end, a second end, and a medial portion between the first and second ends. The first beam member has a first bent toe formed at the first end thereof. The first beam member has a second bent toe formed at the second end thereof. The first bent toe has a mechanically fastened moment connection to the first side beam. The second bent toe has a mechanically fastened moment connection to the second side beam. The first beam member is formed from a monolithic bar. The first cross member has a container locating cone mounted thereon by which to locate the container relative to the first cross member.
In another aspect of the invention, there is a rail road well car for carrying intermodal containers, comprising first and second end structures supported by rail car trucks for rolling motion in a longitudinal direction. A pair of first and second spaced apart side beams extend between the end structures. The side beams define a well therebetween in which to carry intermodal containers. A first cross member is mounted between the side beams in a position to support one end of a shipping container carried in the well. A second cross member is mounted between the side beams in a position to support another end of the shipping container. The first side beam has a first top chord, a first bottom chord, and a first shear transfer member extending between the first top and first bottom chords. The second side beam has a second top chord, a second bottom chord, and a second shear transfer member extending between the second top and second bottom chords. The first side beam has a first upwardly extending stiffener mounted abreast of the first cross member between the first top chord and the first bottom chord. The second side beam has a second upwardly extending stiffener mounted abreast of the first cross member between the second top chord and the second bottom chord. The first cross member has a first beam member having a first end, a second end, and a medial portion between the first and second ends. The first beam member has a first bent toe formed at the first end thereof. The first beam member has a second bent toe formed at the second end thereof. The first bent toe has a mechanically fastened moment connection to the first side beam adjacent to the first upwardly extending stiffener. The second bent toe has a mechanically fastened moment connection to the second side beam adjacent to the second upwardly extending stiffener. The first beam member is formed from a monolithic bar, whereby the first upwardly extending stiffener, the second upwardly extending stiffener and the first cross member co-operate to resist deflection of the first and second top chords in a lateral direction transverse to the longitudinal direction.